We propose to develop an inexpensive, portable, computerized system -- The Cerebral Function Analyzer (CFA) -- for monitoring the effects of alcohol on basic cognitive functions. During Phase I, we demonstrated the feasibility of our approach in a study of the effects of low to moderate blood alcohol concentration levels [.03- .08% BAC] on eight subjects. A first version of the CFA successfully detected subtle changes in cognitive performance between sober and intoxicated states, and also discriminated alcohol intoxication from placebo and fatigue states. During Phase II, we propose to improve both the tasks and analysis to optimize the system for use in research, clinical and industrial applications in which subjects would be tested repeatedly.